A Cure to Headaches
by The-Shadow-Realm
Summary: Just a little story that I tried to write, Seto ends up with a bad headache till Yami decides to do something about it. Bigger and better summary on the inside hope you like it Yami/Seto -JJ


Summary: Seto had one annoying day, nothing worked at work, his cell phone was crushed and his car broke down. He then had to walk home in the pouring rain, without an umbrella to find out that Mokuba had invited the most annoying rival he had to the mansion to play loud obnoxious videogames. From all of the things gone wrong, Seto had the worse headache imaginable, till Yami does something about it. Yami/Seto –JJ

A Cure to Headaches

"I can not believe those stupid idiots…"

Seto Kaiba growled to himself as he drove in his sleek silver sports car down the road. He was driving home after a long, hard, tedious, and non resulting day at work. No one had been ready to work at Kaiba Corp, people kept asking Seto to help them, everything kept breaking and Seto tried hard not to chew everyone's head off.

"Sometimes, I wonder why I need people to work for me, it seems like they ask ME to do everything!"

Seto growled to himself as his car picked up speed. From the start of this long day, Seto was having it very hard.

"This has got to be the worst day in history, and to top it off when I'm not thinking of work I'm thinking of…AHHHH!"

Seto was about to say, "Him" but never got the chance to, his car had hit a patch of slippery road and he lost control. Seto finally got in control of it again but it resulted in his car hitting the only tree in the area that just happened to be planted in the only spot Seto could have hit it. The air bags were blown up after the impact had occurred and Seto had to struggle with those for a minute. Seto first tried to start his car,

"Come on! Come on! STUPID CAR!"

Seto hit the steering wheel in disgust and opened the door, he had a sudden desperate urge to smash its window in but then he decided it would just cost him more money. Seto did kick the car first then start to walk away but he tripped on something and when he fell to the ground, his cell phone skidded away into the street.

"AHH NO!"

Seto frantically tried to get up and get his cell phone but a car doing at least 80 miles an hour charged up the street and Seto's poor little EXPENSIVE phone was crushed to pieces.

Seto stared at what used to be his phone, which he always had on him. He gave an angered sigh, and his eyes that he had turned into freezing ice glaciers were now ANGRY freezing ice glaciers that would have probably turned the next person into a block of ice just from a glance of them. He ran one hand through his hair, an amazing migraine was forming, and in a matter of seconds his whole head was searing with pain. Seto growled and yelled out to the sky with his hands in the air,

"CAN YOU MAKE IT ANY WORSE?!"

Seto's question was answered when it started pouring rain, and it started just from nothing. Seto let his hands fall to the side and he angrily started walking to his mansion, in the pouring rain, without an umbrella and with a searing headache. Also, no other car seemed to want to travel down that road, meaning he could not get a ride. Oh yes, this was the worst day for Seto Kaiba and it was only going to get worse.

* * *

Seto finally arrived home, his headache only seemed to get even stronger. He opened the door and got in. He closed the door and leaned back on it, enjoying the silence.

"Finally, peace and…"

A loud blasting music washed over the entire mansion, and made Seto's head scream. Rock music is not exactly the best for a major headache. Seto growled, ready to kill whoever was playing it, unless it was Mokuba of course. Seto stormed into the videogame room and saw Mokuba first, playing Guitar Hero, on medium mode. He was about to shout, "MOKUBA TURN IT OFF NOW PLEASE!" But then he saw, "Him".

Mokuba saw Seto and paused the game then looked over to his big brother,

"Big brother! I called over Yami for a play date, I wanted to test him on skills other than card dueling.

Seto looked from Mokuba to his rival, and a shiver went up his spine as his eyes made eye contact with the jewels that Yami claimed to be eyes. Oh yes, Seto had a huge crush on Yami. Not that anyone would know… Seto was just so nasty to Yami that everyone thought they were just rivals. The only reason that Seto was mean to Yami was so that Yami would notice him.

"Hi Kaiba, you look like you've been through hell."

Yami smiled and Seto growled,

"I bet you know exactly what that looks like."

Seto sneered but then Mokuba piped up,

"So glad you are getting along… anyway, Seto do you want to play?"

Seto pointed to Yami and said, "What with that thing? No thank you"

Yami growled slightly,

"I'm a thing?"

Seto laughed in his head but it made his headache worse and he thought to himself,

"_Haha, OWW ok, no more laughing!" _

"So will you big brother?"

"No, I told you, he's nobody I would want to even socialize with."

Yami raised and eyebrow and said in an angry way,

"I'm nobody?"

Mokuba ignored Yami and said,

"Come on Big Brother, you will love how Yami plays! He had never played Guitar Hero and now after just three songs he's already on expert mode! I know you play expert mode too."

Seto rolled his eyes,

"Oh please, he's nothing compared to me."

Right on cue, Yami growled and said,

"I'm NOTHING?!"

Seto smirked at Yami and was about to say something but then Mokuba said,

"It's ok, you probably have work, Yami and I will play down here."

Seto turned his attention back to his kid brother then said,

"Fine, I give you one hour but then throw _it_ out and tell it to go home."

Yami couldn't take it anymore,

"OK FIRST I'M A THING, THEN I'M A NOBODY, AND I'M ALSO A NOTHING NOW I'M AN IT?!?! I AM A PERSON BELIEVE IT OR NOT!!"

Seto looked coolly to Yami and said,

"Really? I would have never guessed."

Yami made a lunge towards Seto but Mokuba blocked him. Seto chuckled darkly and then commanded,

"Just don't play it too loud… or else."

Yami just rolled his eyes and muttered something about wanting to send Seto to the shadow realm.

Seto smiled, seeing he got Yami angry… and also to notice him. He went to his study to put something cold on his head. Sure he was used to headaches; it was a part of being a CEO of Kaiba Corp. But nothing had ever been like the one he had now. Seto poured himself a glass of a cold beverage and put it to his forehead. He sat down on a good looking couch and closed his eyes

"Damn, I can hear their music all the way from up here… damn this stupid headache…"

Seto couldn't think straight with his headache and after a few minutes of trying to do work, he gave up on it and decided to relax for once. Seto heard the song downstairs change and he wondered how Yami was playing. A part of Seto could not believe that Mokuba had brought Yami to their house. No one knew about Seto's crush on the famous King of Games, or that every time when Seto had a moment of free time, he would think of Yami. Seto sat down in a comfortable looking chair, the glass still on his forehead, and closed his eyes, thinking of the way Yami looked. He smiled at his little fantasy when he heard a melodic voice, close by, say,

"Wow, Seto, that might be one of the few times I have seen you smile."

Seto's eyes shot open and he stood up fast, making all the blood rush around in his head and making it hurt. Yami was standing in the doorway and had a slight smile, but it was a tender one. Seto made himself growl and turned his eyes cold. He said with the harshest sound possible,

"Leave me alone Yugi, I have a headache and do not want to play any games with you."

Yami just smiled and said,

"I know a way to make your headache go away."

"Yeah? I do too, you turn around and leave the house, then it will go away."

Yami rolled his eyes and replied,

"Haha very funny Kaiba, but do you want to get rid of that headache or not?"

Seto didn't say anything, but after he realized that his headache was practically killing his head, he finally said in an annoyed way,

"Fine… how can you make it go away?"

Yami smiled and waltzed over to where Seto stood.

"Ok, first put the glass down."

Seto growled but reluctantly put the glass on the small table near them. He looked into Yami's eyes again and his heart skipped a beat, deep down he was happy to be alone in the same room with Yami of all people. Yami then said,

"Ok, now are you sure you want me to get rid of it for you?"

Seto glared at him and gave him a get real look,

"What is the danger? Me going to the "oh so scary" shadow realm? Please Motou, don't think that I am gullible."

Yami shrugged and smiled,

"Fine but you sure?"

Seto sighed and replied,

"Yes, yes I'm sure, sheesh, do you need an invitation?"

Yami smiled at that and before Seto could stop him, he closed the space between them and pressed his lips against Seto's. Time froze.

All Seto could first think was that he was daydreaming or dreaming or something out of the ordinary. He almost considered hallucinating. Seto however realized it was nothing like that and he pushed Yami away with all the strength he could muster.

"HOLY HELL!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Yami was unaffected, he stood there just smiling and Seto did all the talking,

"W-why did you… I mean… THAT doesn't take away…headaches?"

Seto paused after he said headaches. His headache was completely dulled now, it was only a minor small annoyance in the back of his head. Seto's face held complete shock as Yami took the time to say something,

"Seto… I'm not gullible either and I know that you liked that."

Yami smiled and continued,

"You can not keep fooling yourself that you do not like me."

Seto opened his mouth for a second but then sighed and grinned,

"A cure to headaches huh? Get back over here then."

Seto smiled as Yami gently pressed up against him and their lips met again. Seto's headache completely cleared, and now all he could think about was kissing his "arch rival". Seto wrapped his arms around the smaller one's body and kissed him back, not caring that the door was wide open, for Mokuba was still playing the game and no maid or servant dared to go into Seto's office without him telling them so.

After a little while, Yami pulled away, to Seto's dislike.

"Where do you think you are going?"

Seto smiled playfully at Yami as he pulled away. Yami chuckled and said,

"Well, your headache is gone, and also I told Mokuba that I was only going to the bathroom… if I don't return, he might think you ate me or something."

Seto grinned and said,

"Hmm that is not a bad idea."

Yami rolled his eyes again and started to leave but his wrist was caught by Seto's hand.

"Wait! You will come back, just in case I have another headache right?"

Yami grinned at him and said,

"Of course, I don't think there is anyone's headache I would rather cure than yours."

Seto smiled and let Yami return back to Mokuba. He then sighed happily and sat down in the chair. He happily said to himself,

"I guess today wasn't so bad after all."

-End-

AN: Ok yes I know it was stupid and kind of random… but I think I have lost all ability to write… everything I have been writing so far seems to come out all crap!! T-T so I guess I have that writer's block or whatever it is called.

Anyway, I am still trying to get over it and this was something that I wrote to try to get over it… hope you like it even though it is like… crap T-T see you in my next one (that hopefully will be…better… I'm even trying for ok XD)

-Your friend JJ

Ps- if you did like it please leave me a note… it will help me and my cursed writing block XD… but of course that is a long shot if you did like it ^_^ see you.


End file.
